Medicine Mechanics
Overview In Deathwish, there is a variety of medicinal items that you can use to recover your health. Each type of medicine comes with side effects upon taking them. In Vanilla, for example, taking Painkillers would make you thirsty. This is the classic example which was expanded and worked on in Deathwish to provide different types of meds for a survivor. Blood Loss Whenever the survivor is hit by an attack, it has a chance to produce a bleeding effect. Every second the survivor bleeds counts towards adding up blood-loss to his body. If he sustains too much bleeding, he may suffer from Blood Loss. While under this situation, the survivor will not regain Stamina as fast, and will feel tired faster. If the condition worsens, and he bleeds more, he may sustain Severe Blood Loss, which is complete loss of natural stamina regeneration. Reaching a critical state, a survivor can die of Lethal Blood Loss. To regain lost blood, the survivor must either create Transfusion Units from a Blood Bag and a Catheter, or let his body slowly metabolize blood again. Blood loss isn't affected by the survivor's diet, wellness or exertion, so a survivor in peak condition will produce as much blood as a sick, starving survivor. Painkillers/Injection Delay Every time a survivor takes a painkiller pill, it takes 150 seconds, or 2.5 minutes, to make it's full course through his body. Taking any painkiller pill while on this delay won't have any effect whatsoever, since he's already on effect of one med. Injections follow the same method, but the delay lasts 60 seconds, or 1 minute, instead. It is possible for the survivor to have both a painkiller pill and a shot running through. This means he has two painkiller meds running through his venous system and through his gut system. Medicine - Painkiller Pills Pills are the most common form of painkiller medicine. They usually do not recover health on use, rather taking a long time to recover the total amount of HP. Some act faster than others. There are five types of painkiller pills: Aspirins The most common and mild painkiller you'll find are simple aspirins, which replace the vanilla Painkillers. Aspirins recover slightly more than 1/4th of a normal survivor's health over the course of 3 minutes, but has the side effect of producing a slight dehydration feeling. Codeine Not as common as Aspirins, but still somewhat prevalent, Codeine gives HP faster than Aspirins, and recovers more, but has a side effect of producing nausea, which reduces the survivor's Wellness slightly. = Nidvico Pills A favourite amongst limping, genius doctors, Nidvico Pills take a long time to run it's full course, and last longer than the painkiller delay, meaning it's possible to time it and stack with more painkillers if needed be. The HP recovery rate is very slow, but since it lasts a long while, a survivor will feel less pain throughout the day than if he took another type of painkiller. The main side effect of Nidvico is dry mouth, which is very noticing and may produce dehydration feelings. Fentanyl Pills Slightly more difficult to be found, and also present in intravenous form, Fentanyl Pills have an extremely fast painkiller effect, taking only mere 20 seconds to heal slightly less than Aspirins, while also recovering a few HP on use. The side effect of Fentanyl is dizziness, which reduces the survivor's running speed for it's duration. Morphine Pills Morphine can be found in intravenous and pill forms. In the latter, Morphine takes a short time to recover a good amount of health, but produces tiredness on the survivor, draining his stamina. Medicine - Painkiller Shots Painkiller shots are syringes filled with contents of a painkiller formula in a vial. Survivors can find Empty Syringes and craft Shots by placing both the respective vial and the syringe in the Crafting Grid. The main difference between shots and pills is timing; shots make the full course of HP recovery in the survivor faster than pills, and have a shorter delay. However, they also use a finite resource of syringes, which cannot be reused. Morphine Shot Out of all painkiller substances, Morphine is the most widespread. Present also in pill form, a morphine shot takes a short time to make it's full course in the survivor, and recovers 2/3rd of a normal survivor's health. The side effect is the extreme sense of tiredness rightafter taking it. Tramadol Shot Tramadol acts faster than Morphine, and has the advantage of not taking a toll on the survivor's Stamina, but it produces nausea which in turn reduces Wellness. While recovering slightly less, Tramadol takes only half the time to recover health when compared to Morphine. Fentanyl Shot Intravenous Fentanyl acts even faster than on pill form, having a very short, intense HP recovery effect on the survivor. Being nearly a hundred times more effective than Morphine to reduce pain, it also produces an intense dizziness effect while acting through his body. The speed reduction effect can be a deadly side effect if you're being chased. Remifentanil Shot The most potent painkiller medicine in Deathwish, Remifentanil is roughly twice as effective as Fentanyl in reducing pain, and also has a more lasting effect towards the survivor, but at the same time it increases the dizziness effect. One shot of Remifentanil will fully recover even a rugged survivor's HP to full, but it's unadvised to use it if you're being chased! Medicine - First Aid There are three types of First Aid items in Deathwish, which are used to not only recover health, but stop bleedings and recover health without going through the delay system of painkillers. These items are hard to craft, and hard to find, but can mean the difference between life and death when choosing which survival items to take. Being made of either cloth or leather, First Aid items require several medicine items, which even when added up, do not recover as much health as the final item. All First Aid items stop bleedings. First Aid Kits also apply blood transfusion, which can cure bloodloss. First Aid Case A simple case with several common medicine gear, the First Aid Case is the most prevalent of all, and will heal quite a bit of health, requiring simple materials. First Aid Pack More complex and easier to carry then the First Aid Case, the First Aid Pack is more effective in healing, while only requiring additional storage space and Sutures, as well as a more efficient bandage. First Aid Kit The classic First Aid Kit, from the Vanilla version, is not as effective as it's previous version, but still recovers a lot of health, and has the added benefit of also transfusing blood to a survivor which may have lost blood. Medicine - Misc Other items which may be used to recover health or stop bleedings are also present in Deathwish.